currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pakistani 1 pie coin
Not to be confused with the Pakistani 1 pice coin or Pakistani 1 paisa coin. Dominion of Pakistan |value= 1 pie = pice = anna = rupees |years= 1951–1957 |mass= 1.25 g |diameter= 15.87 mm |composition= bronze |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , tughra, state title |reverse= Value, year }} The 1 pie coin is a former circulation coin that was issued from 1951 to 1957 by the Dominion of Pakistan, an independent federal country that consisted of what is now the Islamic Republic of Pakistan and the People's Republic of Bangladesh. At the time a under the British crown, Pakistan struck the piece at the Lahore Mint during the late reign of King (1895–1952; r. 1947–1952) and entire regnancy of Queen (1926–; r. 1952–1956). The coin had a legal tender face value equivalent to of a rupee prior to being demonetized. The coin is composed of a bronze alloy of 97 percent copper, 2.5 percent zinc, and 0.5 percent tin. It has a mass of 1.25 grams and a diameter of 15.87 millimeters. The piece has a plain edge and medallic alignment, and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured in the center of the obverse, designed by P. W. Burende, is a tughra in that reads " " ( : Hukūmat-e-Pakistan) and translates as "Government of Pakistan". A , a symbol, is engraved above the tughra at the top of the coin, slanted toward the upper left of the piece. Written clockwise along the coin's rim is the English equivalent of the aforementioned tughra, "GOVERNMENT OF PAKISTAN", which commences at the lower left side of the obverse and concludes at the lower right. In this legend, the words "GOVERNMENT" and "OF" are separated by the star and crescent. A floral design of a and occupies the remainder of the rim on the obverse. Inscribed in a large font in the center of the coin's reverse is the Urdu face value " " (Romanized: ek pie). Arched upward above in a clockwise direction in smaller print is the English equivalent, "ONE PIE", and written arched downward below in the opposite direction is the date of the coin's minting in . Both the English indication of the coin's value and the date are separated from each other by ten , five at each side of the reverse. A decorative boundary consisting of sprays is engraved along the periphery of the coin. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and adorned with a dentillated border. In 1951, 1952, 1953, 1955, 1956, and 1957, a total of at least 6,853,000 business strikes of the pie coin were produced, and a limited number of proofs were struck in the years 1951, 1953, and 1955. In 2010, the Pakistan Mint additionally made restrikes of the piece dated 1953. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1951-1957 Pakistan Pie KM# 11 *Numista – 1 Pie - George VI / Elizabeth II - Pakistan *Chiefa Coins – Pakistan Coinage: 1952-1955 Category:20th century coins Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Commonwealth realms Category:Coins of Pakistan Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Urdu inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Pakistani rupee Category:Round coins